Frozen Hearts
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Elsa arrives in Storybrooke and takes up residence in the house that belonged to The Wicked Witch of the West. Rumpelstiltskin finds out Elsa is there and spreads tales of her powers and the evil she has committed in the past. Elsa reacts defensively and everyone believes Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone except Regina. This is an Ice Queen fic. Elsa x Regina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So. Elsa is in Storybrooke. Since we have no idea how her character will be played please be easy on how I choose to portray her. I will take some traits from Frozen however in the Hans Christian Anderson tale she was very evil and I want to use that as well. I have a feeling that she and Regina are going to get along very well in season 4 and I've already developed several headcanons about their two characters interacting with each other. Also, I am ignoring anything that has to do with Outlaw Queen. I don't ship it but I can't deal with the emotions of Regina being that hurt _again _so I'm going to pretend that Outlaw Queen never happened.**

**I do plan for my chapters to be longer but I thought that this would be a good place to start. ~**

Chapter 1

She did not know where she was. She did not know the year. She did not know the day.

This did not deter her.

The blonde walked out of the barn as if nothing had happened to her. As if she had not been stuck in that bottle for hundreds of years. At the moment all that mattered to her was that she had her freedom and she was going to figure out where in the world she was.

The sky was dark. Apparently it was night in this land. The air was quiet, she heard nothing but the sound of her own breath. Glancing around she saw a forest and a house. The blonde woman made her way to the house, every step making the blades of grass become small icicles.

As she grasped the metal doorknob it instantly froze. A sigh escaped soft lips and she used her powers to open the door. Having been locked away for so long her powers were a little rusty and acting up on their own, causing the door to be blown to bits when all she wanted was for the door to open.

A scowl was etched onto her face and the witch made her way into the house. It was quaint. Its size was different from what she was used to but it was better than being stuck inside of that bottle. She did a quick sweep of the house. Empty. Thankful to have some privacy, be it in someone else's home, the woman sat down at the wooden table and grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl in front of her.

Ice shot out of the outstretched hand, the desired apple frozen to its core. The blue clad woman glared at the fruit as if it was its fault and reluctantly put her gloves back on. With her white gloves securely on both of her hands, she grabbed another green apple and bit into it. A soft moan escaped her lips. She had not eaten for who knows how long and the sweet and sour tastes of the apple were absolutely delicious.

Taking a moment, the woman looked around the room she was in. There were a lot of things in this house that she had never seen before. This caused her to believe that either things that changed dramatically in her land or that she was no longer in her kingdom.

She needed to find out where she was. With that thought, the witch stood up and began walking to the door. A frosted yawn escaped her lips and she thought better about going out to explore. During her time in the bottle there had been no rest. Not a moment where she was able to sleep. She figured that it had something to do with whatever spell had been cast to seal her in.

The frosted woman found a bed fairly quickly and laid down without changing. The bed was not as comfortable as she remembered beds to be, but she decided that it would have to do for now.

Her eyes fluttered shut before she realized that her hands were still clad in white gloves. In this land, where she was a stranger, she knew that she needed some sort of defense, especially if she were to be attacked suddenly while she slept. She gently peeled off her gloves and let them rest on the bedside table. She let her eyes close again and took in a deep breath before letting herself succumb to sleep, while little snowflakes emerged from her fingertips.

…

Regina Mills tried to muster a smile when Charming announced the name of their son but she could not. She knew she should be happy with the recent events. Mainly because Emma had decided to stay in Storybrooke which meant that she could see Henry when she wanted. However there was a pain in her newly acquired heart that left her unhappy.

All around her people were laughing, smiling, or talking while she sat by herself at the counter of Granny's Diner, nursing a cup of strong, black coffee.

She knew that Emma, Henry, and the Charmings would welcome her into their booth but it looked too crowded for her liking.

Starring into her cup of coffee she began to ponder what it was that was making her feel unhappy. Loud noises brought her out of her thoughts and made her look up. Her gaze was in line with the Charming table and saw that Hook and Emma had kissed. The raven haired woman blinked a couple of times, unsure of what she had seen. Next she saw Snow White and Charming sitting close together with Neal, then Robin Hood being reunited with his love, and as she looked around the diner she saw countless others with their significant others or their families. The confusion left her face and was replaced with frustration. Everyone had someone.

Regina stood up to try and make small talk with Henry but she stopped herself halfway there. He was smiling and enjoying himself, she did not want to interrupt because she was feeling lonely.

She eyed the other patrons of the diner carefully and when she knew that no one would notice her leave she walked out of the door, the little bell not being heard over the chatter.

A slight chill picked at Regina's exposed skin as she exited the diner. She ignored the cold feeling and began walking aimlessly throughout her town.

While the entire ordeal with Zelena had been tiresome and demanding, both physically and mentally, for Regina she could not help but wonder about her. Her half sister. As far as Regina knew, Zelena had been her last blood relative. Regina had not felt anything towards her except for hatred because of what Zelena planned to do, but now with the impending doom gone Regina was able to think about her sister differently.

Zelena may have tried to erase her very existence but now, in the aftermath, Regina saw that Zelena and she had so much in common. It made Regina wonder if perhaps they could have become friends. Maybe she could have had a family.

She shook her head of those thoughts. Zelena was dead now. There was no use in letting her thoughts pursue the endless possibilities she could have had with her sister. And yet despite bringing herself to the conclusion that not thinking of the red head, Regina found herself walking towards Zelena's farmhouse.

Trying to think about anything but Zelena was not working for Regina. Halfway to her sister's home she began replaying the events she had seen on the television in the Sheriff's office. She still did not understand why Zelena would kill herself. Well, yes she understood why one might want to do such a thing but when she had spoken to her sister she believed that she had gotten through to her.

_'Something's not right … no, something else must have happened,' _Regina thought to herself and tried to think of anything that had been out of the ordinary. _'Well the recording did not work properly at first but it's not like the Sheriff's department had a large budget to buy new technology. Was Rumpelstiltskin acting strangely? It is so hard to tell with that man,' _her thoughts stopped there as the temperature dropped dramatically.

Regina pulled her jacket closer to her body and kept moving towards the farmhouse. The Mayor shivered before casting a heating charm on herself, her muscles visibly relaxing once she could no longer feel the cold. A frown appeared on Regina's face. Temperatures did not fluctuate like this. No, there was something else going on.

_'Miss Swan if you brought something back …,' _Regina threatened the blonde in her mind as she quickened her pace to get to where the portal had been.

As she approached the property the cold became worse. Regina could tell because it was slowly taking apart her heating charm. A crunch made the black haired woman look down at the grass. The usually green grass was replaced with white.

A slight head tilt showed the woman's curiousity as she bent down to touch the white ground. She was surprised to discover that it felt like ice. She was near the barn but the trail of ice on the ground now held her attention. Regina followed the trail all the way to the house and was surprised to see there was no door.

She slowly and carefully walked into the house that she had been in once before. Regina recast her heating charm, as it was now freezing in the immediate area, and she continued to follow the trail of ice.

Regina paused when she saw a white apple. She gingerly picked it up and held it close for inspection. She knew it was an apple, there was no question about it, but it was white and completely frozen. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the fruit and placed it back on the table.

The former Evil Queen turned around to continue the path and gasped when she saw a blonde woman wearing a tight fitting blue dress. Regina's mouth hung open slightly at the sight in front of her.

"Who are you?" the blonde woman asked Regina harshly as she formed a snowball in her left hand. Her blonde hair was braided messily and sat on the woman right shoulder. A blue cape was attached to the woman's dress and moved as a cold breeze past through the room.

Instinctively, Regina summoned a fireball but kept it at her side. She bit back a snappy remark and forced herself to speak calmly to the woman.

"I am Regina Mills," she answered with her head held high. "Who are you?" Regina questioned.

The blue clad woman eyed with her suspicion before responding.

"My name is Elsa."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thinking about the possibility of Ice Queen is the only thing that is not making me go crazy about Regina losing her happiness so here is another chapter. ****Also, words in italics will be Elsa's flashback. ****I was unsure if I wanted to include Anna in this fic but I decided to do it.**** Please let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 2

Regina tried to remember hearing about someone named Elsa but she could not for the life of her recall any such person. Her brown eyes stayed glued onto the frosty woman in front of her.

"Why are you here?" the raven haired woman asked, authority lacing itself into her voice.

"And where is here exactly?" Elsa questioned, ignoring Regina's attempt to get information.

The Mayor shook her head slightly and locked in jaw in anger. Of course this woman would not know where she was because Emma just brought her out of the Enchanted Forest. Regina cursed loudly in her head and swore that she was going to give the Sheriff a piece of her mind.

The former Evil Queen was unsure of how much information she should divulge to this new arrival to Storybrooke and took a small step forward. Regina had barely taken her step before ice shot out of Elsa's hands and froze her feet.

Regina struggled to move against the cold, blue ice and was frustrated when she could do nothing. She brought her fireball up to counter attack but it too quickly turned to ice, shattering as it fell to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina snapped at the blonde and lit another fireball in her hand. Ice immediately encompassed the flames and shattered like the previous one.

Elsa stood tall and placed her hands delicately on her hips, looking much like Regina used to when she was the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

"Let's start again. Where am I?" Elsa looked at Regina's outfit for a moment, her eyebrows scrunching at the odd choice of attire but said nothing, wanting to focus on the essential information first.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Regina huffed out angrily. A blank look on the blonde's face made Regina roll her eyes. "This is a different realm from where you come from," she informed the woman, referring to the Enchanted Forest.

"You know where I come from?" the blue clad woman questioned.

Regina nodded her response and tried not to squirm. Her heating charm was again wearing off and her feet were starting to become uncomfortably cold.

"So you know who I am then?" Elsa asked.

"No, I never heard of an Elsa in the Enchanted Forest," Regina answered truthfully. The cold was quickly getting worse and the ice covered woman visibly shivered. "Would you mind releasing your hold on my feet? I do want to use them in the future," she requested with a bitter tone.

Elsa seemed to regard her for a moment before willing her ice magic to thaw. After a few moments Regina's feet were no longer covered with ice but instead with water.

The black haired woman scowled before using her magic to dry her feet off and recast her heating charm. Elsa watched as the woman did this to ensure that she would not be caught off guard and attacked.

"I am not from the Enchanted Forest," Elsa informed the other woman as she tapped her fingers impatiently against her hip bone. "My kingdom is Arendelle."

Regina, visibly confused, pondered how someone from another realm managed to get through the portal.

"Arendelle? That was the kingdom of the Snow …," her voice trailed off as she realized who Elsa was. "You're the Snow Queen?" Regina asked.

A nod told her that her thoughts were correct and Regina's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She had heard that this woman had been locked up for something Regina could not recall. The look of anger on Elsa's face told her that perhaps she should not ask too many questions at the moment.

"Yes," she said angrily and ice shot out of her hand and impaled itself into the hardwood floor.

It seemed to Regina that Elsa was remembering something not too pleasant and she decided to try and distract her.

"I was the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest," she stated which caught Elsa's attention.

"An Evil Queen? My my, I've certainly met someone interesting," Elsa's lips turned into a smirk and she tilted her head.

The smirk on the Snow Queen's pretty pale face caused Regina to shiver. The smirk look so alluring, dangerous, and full of excitement.

"I'm not the Evil Queen anymore. Now I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke. Well, sort of. It's all very complicated," Regina ran her hand through her hair and tried to look unconcerned about just how complicated life in Storybrooke actually was but Elsa caught it.

The blonde walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Her hands resting on the table, causing the wood underneath her fingertips to freeze.

"Sit and explain," Elsa spoke calmly but authoritatively and gestured to the seat across from her.

Regina glared at the Snow Queen for bossing her around but decided she might as well give this woman an overview of this town and what to expect. She sat down in the chair, crossed her legs, let her hands rest in her lap, and began her long explanation of how this town was created and of its inhabitants.

…

The sky was orange and red by the time Regina had finished explaining to Elsa the town of Storybrooke. The Snow Queen had remained silent throughout the tale and was deep in thought after the other woman had stopped speaking.

"Well?" Regina finally asked after five minutes of silence had gone by. Elsa looked up at Regina and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she started. "He is no longer the Dark One?" Elsa asked carefully, almost calculatingly.

"He is still the Dark One, however his powers are not as strong as they were before," Regina decided to leave out the fact that someone else had his dagger. She still did not know enough about Elsa to determine what sort of information she could be trusted with. "Why? Did you know him?"

Elsa closed her eyes for just a moment, but in that moment she saw her past.

_Her kingdom was frozen. Everything had been turned to ice._

_The citizens of Arendelle were panicking. It was supposed to be summer but it was cold. So cold. No one was prepared, people were huddled up together while others stormed the castle in search of the woman responsible for this nightmare._

_The woman in question_ _was currently having a heated argument with her younger sister._

"_W__hat have you done?!" the red head yelled at her elder sister. "Do you have any idea what is happening to your kingdom? They are revolting! They are freezing! They want you dead!" she spoke __with tear stained cheeks._

_Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, spun around to face her sister._

"_They never accepted me as their true Queen! After mother and father died everyone in this kingdom hoped that someone else would come and take responsibility for the throne. They did not want me, the girl who had magical powers, to be in charge of Arendelle," Elsa snapped angrily and shot a blade of ice at the wall, the ice shattering at the impact against the ice wall._

_Anna shivered and rubbed her hands against her arms in hopes to circulate more heat to her body. She wore a dark pink cloak but the temperature in the room was decreasing with every minute that Elsa continued to be angry._

_There were loud bangs against the ice door that closed Elsa and Anna off from the rest of the castle._

"_Princess Anna are you okay!?" the voices yelled repeatedly from the other side of the door. Anna did not respond to them and kept her eyes firmly on her sister._

"_Elsa, you need to stop this. Now. Before people die," Anna pleaded with her sister. Anna looked at the gloves on the ground that contained Elsa's magic and picked them up. "Please, get rid of the snow and ice. Put the gloves back on and we can figure something out," the princess held the gloves out to her sister._

_The Snow Queen shook her head and angrily clenched her fists together. _

"_I am not changing anything back. What they have done to me is far worse than what I am doing to them. They have tried to dictate every single thing of my life and still try to dethrone me. They still try to take my life because they are afraid. No. I have reached my wits end. They will endure this winter until they have come to respect me," Elsa demanded and walked out onto the balcony overlooking her kingdom._

_Winter could be seen past the horizon, the only things that were not white were the humans and their clothing. People were yelling profanities up and the castle in hopes that their Queen would hear them, and hear them she did. It only increased her anger._

"_Elsa, they won't respect you. They will fear you, as they do now," Anna said truthfully with sadness etched into her face._

_The blonde kept her back turned to her younger sister for a few moments, thinking of how to get her sister to understand her pain._

"_Do you know what they did?" she whispered and then repeated it but in a loud, angry voice. "Do you know what they did!? They took away the only possibility I had at love. I loved her and they saw that so what did they do? They told her that I had magic, dark magic, and that I could not be trusted. She left. They convinced her to leave this kingdom and leave me!" Elsa had tears threatening to fall down her face as she confessed to her sister._

_Anna stared in shock at the blonde. _

"_Elsa … I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and walked towards Elsa to try and comfort her._

"_Stay back!" the Snow Queen yelled sent a gust of cold air towards her sister, knocking her down._

_Anna yelled out in pain as she fell, her arm now bent at an awkward angle. The reality of what she had just done to her sister kicked in and she went to help her sister but stopped just short of her. Anna had flinched._

_The ice door broke open, guards flowing into the room. They aimed their weapons at the Snow Queen and readied to fire. Elsa quickly turned the weapons to ice, her eyes held untold anger. She about to attack them when Anna got to her feet and stood in between Elsa and the guards._

"_Elsa please. You have to let it go. Let go of the anger. We can work something out, please stop," Anna cried as she clutched her broken arm._

"_Just get out!" the blonde yelled at the guards and at her sister. _

_The Arendelle guards grabbed Anna quickly and left the room, all were afraid without their weapons. Once the room was empty, save Elsa, she walked to the place where the door had been and replaced it with another ice door. She made it thick enough that it would take the guards time to pound it down again but thin enough that she was able to hear the guards speak._

"_We need help. We can't defeat her on our own. We need to contact Rumpelstiltskin."_

Once she opened her eyes her vision was gone and Elsa was looking at her new acquaintance.

"We've met yes," Elsa took a deep breath and answered.

"I take it that the meeting was not pleasant," Regina assumed and leaned back against her chair.

The Snow Queen nodded her head and took the apple that she had frozen the night before in her hand. She reversed the iced effect and then bit into its green flesh. The black haired woman watched in awe of Elsa's ability to manipulate the element. It was fascinating and quite different to other magic that Regina had seen.

Regina's stomach grumbled almost silently as Elsa ate the apple. The sound reminded Regina that she had not eaten in many hours and was quite hungry. She stood up from her chair and began rummaging through the kitchen area in search of food.

The blonde watched the former Evil Queen walk around the room, curious as to what she was looking for.

"Of course she doesn't have food. Making life difficult for me in the afterlife too," Regina grumbled and stood up after she had looked in the lower cupboards. "I'm going to go into town and get breakfast," Regina decided. Just as she was about to make her way to the place where the door had been, she stopped and turned to face Elsa. "Would you like to come with me?"she offered.

The surprise was clear on Elsa's face. She had not expected that. Placing the apple core on the table, Elsa swallowed the last bite before answering.

"No I think I will stay here," the blonde replied.

Regina contemplated the response before making a decision.

"I'll come back with breakfast for us both," she stated and walked out into the morning air.

"Wait!" Elsa voice rang out behind the Mayor. Black hair bounced against Regina's shoulders as she turned around to face the blonde. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here," she demanded.

"Some people would say please," Regina said sarcastically and let out a small smile at the unamused look on Elsa's face. "Fine, fine," she relented and continued to leave the property.

Elsa watched her as she left. The blonde was still unsure of how fully she could trust Regina but for now, in this new land, she would have to until she figured everything out for herself.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Regina had reached Granny's Diner the sun was shining brightly above her and the chill she had acquired earlier was gone. She even took off her black blazer, letting it hang across her left arm.

The bell above the diner's door chimed happily as the black haired woman entered the establishment. Immediately, Regina saw Emma and Henry sitting at a booth together eating what looked to be a stack of pancakes. The woman sighed irritably at the unhealthy food and made her way over to the counter to order breakfast for herself and Elsa.

"Hey! What can I get you?" Ruby asked with a bright smile plastered onto her face. Regina returned the smile, only with less enthusiasm, and proceeded to order two servings of scrambled eggs, two fruit cups, and two green teas to go. "Hungry today?" the waitress quipped and left the counter to give the cook the order.

"Mom!" Henry's voice sounded behind Regina.

"Good morning Henry," she turned and smiled happily at her son. "And to you Emma," she added as an afterthought. She willed herself not to glare much at Emma, despite the stupidity of the blonde. Regina was still furious at Emma for bringing someone else back from the past.

Regina walked over to where the two were sitting and tried desperately to hold back her comments about unhealthy food choices.

"You left early yesterday, are you feeling okay?" Emma asked as she used a napkin to get rid of the sticky syrup that had made its way onto her chin.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered and immediately regretted it. The Sheriff gave her a look that said that she knew Regina was lying.

Regina was thankful when Ruby said her food was ready and the raven haired woman turned on her heel to go back to the counter. She paid for the food and went back to Henry's table.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Henry asked while he shoveled food into his mouth.

A soft laugh escaped red lips and Regina put her arm around her son in a half hug.

"Thank you Henry but I should get going. Remember to chew before you swallow," Regina teased lightly and nodded to Emma before exiting the diner.

Regina stepped onto the sidewalk when she felt a pull at her shirt. She was surprised to see Emma was the one trying to get her attention.

"Look, about the last couple of days," the blonde began. "It's been pretty hectic and we really appreciate everything you did. If you want to talk …," Emma's voice trailed off at the end of her sentence when she noticed Regina become visibly tense.

"Thank you for the concern Miss Swan but it is not needed. Have a good day," Regina said curtly before turning away.

"Regina! Listen-"

"No, you listen. My emotions and feelings, whatever they may be, are not for you to involve yourself with. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Regina's brown orbs glared at the blonde before softening up. She did not want to snap at Emma but she was tired and did not want to be discussing anything with the blonde at the moment.

The Mayor saw Killian Hook walking towards them and Regina took that opportunity to make her exit.

"If you want someone to divulge their emotions go speak with that pirate of yours, I'm sure he'd do anything you asked," this time when Regina turned to leave Emma did not follow.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She was so tired and hungry. Emma would likely continue to ask Regina questions, this she knew, but for now she was glad that the blonde had relented.

Regina could tell when she was approaching the farmhouse by the cold air that started to envelop her and the food, that by now would be cold. She vaguely remembered seeing an oven in her sister's small house and was in the middle of thinking about what temperature to reheat the food to when she heard a scream.

She ran to the farmhouse and immediately was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"What did you do!?" Regina coughed and snapped her fingers, making the smoke leave the house.

Once the smoke vanished Regina saw Elsa glaring at the now ice covered oven.

"That thing just tried to kill me!" the blonde exclaimed and shot another ice dagger at the offending machine just to be sure.

A chuckle emanated from Regina as she placed the bag of food and tea onto the table where they had been seated earlier.

"It was not trying to kill you. It's called an oven and it can heat up very quickly. I'm going to assume that you were touching the buttons?" Regina guessed as she ghosted her hand over the ice, remarking how strong Elsa's powers were.

Elsa huffed and sat down in the wooden chair.

"Yes I was," she grumbled. "How was I supposed to know it would get angry and light itself on fire?" she asked with her arms crossed underneath her chest, making her cleavage more visible.

The former Evil Queen looked away from the frozen oven to answer Elsa but paused momentarily. The Snow Queen's cleavage had distracted her.

"That's not exactly how oven's work dear," she stated and sat down across from Elsa, keeping her eyes firmly on the blonde's face and nowhere else. "I'll explain the technology in this land at a later time," Regina promised and brought the food out of the bag.

Once she had set everything out in front of them, the raven haired woman let her right hand travel across the items, using her magic to heat the eggs and the teas up.

Elsa opened the containers of food up slowly, inspecting it as Regina looked through multiple drawers before finding utensils for them to use.

The two were quiet as they ate, the only sound coming from Regina occasionally stabbing her eggs with her fork. After the fifth stab Elsa spoke up.

"Did the egg do something to offend you?" the blonde quipped and stared pointedly at Regina.

Elsa's voice brought Regina out of her thoughts and placed the fork down.

"No," the brunette grabbed her cup of tea and took a large sip, letting the hot liquid calm herself down.

"Okay so what did offend you?" the Snow Queen asked.

Regina took a moment to consider her answer before speaking again.

"There's this woman, Emma Swan, who tends to get on my nerves whenever she has the chance," she started. "She was there when I was buying us breakfast and she was asking me questions," Regina explained before going back to her eggs.

"Questions?" Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh relax, no one knows you're here," Regina said truthfully. "But it's not as if you can stay hidden forever," she pointed out.

"Yes I suppose you are right," Elsa agreed but said nothing further.

Again, silence enveloped the two women as they continued to consume their breakfast. Elsa was thinking of the best way she could deal with Rumpelstiltskin while Regina was trying to determine whether she should offer Elsa a place to stay.

When both were finished with their food, the brunette wordlessly stood up and took the empty containers with the utensils. The containers went into the garbage and Regina cleaned off the utensils in the sink. This act did not take very long and soon they were back to silence.

Regina leaned against the counter and studied Elsa. She could not deny that Elsa was gorgeous with her beautifully braided blonde hair and her blue dress that clung to her just right. But it was the eyes that intrigued Regina the most. Blue eyes that seemed to hold such pain and yet were still fierce. It took the former Evil Queen a moment but she realized that they reminded her of her own eyes.

"This house, does it belong to someone?" the blonde questioned, breaking the silence.

A twinge of pain could be felt in Regina's heart at that question but she kept a straight face.

"It did, but she's gone now," Regina said, her eyes betraying her emotions. Elsa saw the look of sadness in Regina's eyes and decided to ask.

"Did you know her?" the blonde asked quietly as she too knew what it was like to lose someone.

A nod was all Elsa received and the Snow Queen decided not to push, which Regina was thankful for. She was not used to talking to others about her emotions and she especially would not do so with someone she had just met.

A beeping sound was emitted from Regina's pocket and she quickly grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Regina said into the phone.

Elsa looked at Regina is a confused manner. The brunette seemed to be talking to someone but it was not her.

"Yes of course. Is thirty minutes okay?" a smile appeared on Regina's face before she put the phone away.

"What is that … thing?" the Snow Queen asked, puzzled.

"Oh, this is a phone. Another technology thing that I'll have to teach you. Anyway I have to go, my son wants to see me," another smile appeared along with a twinkle in Regina's eyes. "I promise I'll come back later and we'll figure out how to introduce you to the town among other things."

The blonde nodded her agreement and did not ask questions as she could tell that Regina really wanted to leave.

"Just don't-," Elsa started but was cut off by Regina.

"Yes yes, don't tell anyone you're here," the brunette finished for her and quickly made her way out of the house, ignoring the amused glare that Elsa was currently giving her.

The realization that she was tired quickly swept over Elsa as she watched Regina leave the property. The Snow Queen closed the door and made her way back to the bed that she had briefly used the day before.

Her eyes closed without a fight and the blonde soon found herself in a peaceful slumber.

…

Rumpelstiltskin angrily hit his cane on the floor of his shop when he finally realized that the book he was searching for was missing.

Numerous books were strewn about the floor from his attempt to locate the spell book and he easily side stepped them as he made his way to the door.

Grabbing his keys from his pockets he unlocked his car before getting in and turning the key in the ignition. As soon as he could, he pulled out from his parking spot and began to drive to the West of Storybrooke.

_'Bloody witch stole my book,' _he thought to himself as he drove himself over to where Zelena had lived.

…


End file.
